United States Arctic Fleet
We don't judge. Hacked or non hacked players alike can join. We are the USAF, or United States Arctic Fleet. It is our duty to protect the Arctic regions of the world, land and sea. Wether it's nature, or a military enemy, we will do our job in protecting the Arctic. We have many bases up there, and research centers. We have a capable arsenal of ships, so don't underestimate our strength. Strength comes in numbers. ''Joining If you want to join us, please fill out the application below! 1. GameCenter name 2. Do you hack? 3. Do you have any kind of mod? 4. What will you bring to the USAF? 5. How many ships do you have? '''Failure to fill this out will resault in applications being denied.' ''Members A list of our personnel. '''NOTE: Some of these users are inactive.' *'Fleet Admiral Ficus7(RP name coming soon)': New Leader *'Cheif of Operations Marc:': New Second In Command *'Fleet Admiral Skippy Eddie': Provides any kind of ship, exluding subs. Adding Corvettes, Patrol Crafts, Light Carriers, and Escort Carriers. New Leader of the USAF.-deceased- *'Chief of Naval Operations Ilikestuffnthings': Provides ships when required. Also an Admiral of the ISBA. *'Chief of Naval Operations Jaxdog': Provides a variety of ships when in demand. Leader of the ISAF Navy. *'Chief of Naval Operations USS Navy 1 ': Leader of United States Naval Fleet. In charge of USAF and USNF co-operations. *'Vice Admiral DocWeldin':Supplier of super warships. Also Vice Admiral of the ISAF Navy. *'Vice Admiral AEGIS Commander:'Supplier of the rare WWII Battleship replicas. Also Vice Adm. of ISAF and AFOH Navies. *'Vice Admiral Louis Fletcher:'a supplier of a several ships and a good strategist. Also USAF main ambassador. KIA. Committed honorable suicide to save the USAF allies. *'Rear Admiral (Upper Class) Sambobsung:'Will supply a handful of carriers, ranging from strength, speed and size. *'Rear Admiral (Upper Class) Phantom:'Supplier of corvettes, frigates, destroyers, battleships and hybrids. Rear Admiral (Lower Class) of the ISAF. *'Rear Admiral (Lower Class) Mr.Nutt25:'Provider of heavy cruisers and battle cruisers. Also Fleet Admiral of ISBA. *'Captain Scoutwulf575: '''Specializes in rare tech and advanced frigate and cruiser designs. *'Captain Alpha 2901:Supplier of Catamarans of any kind. *'Captain Nikita911:'Provider of super strong ships, submarines, and anything requested. Also Second-In-Command. *'Commander Moleiro:'Provides about any kind of ship except subs. *'Rear Admiral (Upper) Viktor Dragovich:'A member of the Russian Navy and the USAF. Best friends with Vice Admiral Ed, their abilities in combat and ship making are EXTREMELY similar. *'''Lieutenant Commander Echo:Supplier of super fast stealth patrol boats, escorts, and carriers. *'Lieutentant Commander Robot_Rover:'Supplier of smaller, yet heavily armed battleships and Catamarans. *'Lieutenant Baconhusky:'Supplies coast guard cutters and will honorably serve along side his fellow comrades. *'Lieutenant Destroyer32:'A supplier in aircraft carriers and heavily armed battleships ''Ships Our mighty fleet. USAF Fort Grace.jpg|The USAF Fort Grace is a good sturdy carrier. It holds a decent amount of planes and can take some abuse USAF Minsk.jpg|The USAF Minsk a very strong aircraft carrier that is well armed and has a good amount of airplanes on it Sub-Zero.jpg|Sub-Zero a very stealthy sub in arctic waters, it has the capability to launch planes and go on the offensive Surgeon.jpg|USAF Surgeon, a super warship. Desimage.jpg|USAF Destiny. A top speed of 194.9 knots. USAF HYBRID-01.jpg|This is the USAF Hybrid-01 (USAFH-01) otherwise known as 'The Block' USAF Redemption.jpg|The USAF Redemption is a state of the art carrier/arsenal ship. Onboard there are three squadrons of jet fighters as well as two AWACS planes. A total of 280 VLS Missiles are capable of being launched. The Redemption is also armed with three rail guns. This ship it dedicated to Admiral Yamato and the future redemption of his lost 501 ships USAF Crimson.jpg|The USAF Crimson corvette has great firepower for its size, carrying over 200 VLS Missiles, it has ASW capabilities as well anti-missile capabilities, among other combat capabilities, making this corvette, a worthy opponent. USAF Orthrus .jpg|The USAF Orthrus is a Super Warship with great combat capabilities, it is a solid opponent against any ship. Challenger Mk.II.jpg|USAF Challenger Mk.II Aegis Battleship, a modded ShinWei Chiou Ship. Flag Cooooookie.jpg|The USAF Flag is a good modern carrier with state of the art radar technology. Mx-Vortex.jpg|The USAF Vortex perhaps is the first destroyer/carrier hybrid, it can handle itself in combat, the only disadvantage is that the fighters cannot land, once they take off, this happens due to the lack of an angled runway. M16.jpg|USAF M16 Heavy Command Carrier. M1 Airbase.jpg|USAF M1 Air Base ‘Poseidon’. M26.jpg|USAF M26 Heavy Command Fortress M25.jpg|USAF M25 Maritime Patrol Ship. Arctic_Sunrise.jpg|USAF BBX-002 Arctic Wolf. USAF-Ward.jpg|Inspired by the Delivery Man class of ships, it is quite powerful for its size image.jpg|USAF-Yukon underway USAF ICEBREAKER.jpg|'USAF''' Ice Runner, it is a Trimaran ice breaker that doubles as a patrol boat. USAF Retribution.jpg|The USAF Retribution is an excellent ship in every aspect, also very powerful for its size, it can go against any ship if needed. IMG_0483.PNG|USAF Arctic Wind Ripsaw class Catamaran (Paint job incomplete) IMG 0303-1-.png|USS/USAF Sydney class light carrier, made to accompany fleet carriers. IMG 0300-1-.png|USS/USAF Alcerian Vengeance, "The Heavy Cruiser That Fights Like A Titan" IMG 0292-1-.png|USS/USAF Enterprise II, A replica of the famous CV-6 Yorktown class from WWII IMG 0297-1-.png|USS/USAF Alcerian Devastator, My first battleship dreadnought Photo (3).jpg|USAF Echo-L A smaller and lighter armed version of Echo's Flagship. Still extremely dangerous despite its small size.|link=http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/User:DarkEcho6 USAF Obsidian.jpg|USAF Obsidian a modified soryu and ficus7's first sub ISN Tempest.jpg|USAF Tempest in its new artic camouflage paint job USAFAnihilator.jpg|USAF Anihilator, a fairly large airbase that holds 270 planes which only uses 38% of the percentage bar however it is immobile and has no defensive armament USAF Rapier.jpg|USAF Rapier a destroyer inspired by the USS Lafey USAF Schimiter.jpg|USAF Schimiter a light catamaran carrier u.jpg|USAF Python a heavily armed torpedo boat USAK.jpg|USAF Kraken a super warship in production. Bayonet.jpg|USAF Bayonet,a super carrier of a speed of 69 knots USAF Titan.jpg|USAF Titan,a customized JMSDF SS Soryu with 6 torpedo tubes USAF Executor.jpg|USAF Executor,a super warship Fury.jpg|USAF Fury underway USAF Firestorm.jpg|An AA frigate it is powerful but has topweight problems USAF Æther.jpg|USAF Æther the fleet's first flying ship USAF Armeggedon.jpg|USAF Armageddon a super warship, it is smaller than others but faster and more maneuverable. USAF Excalibur.jpg|USAF Excalibur equipped with a massive MAC cannon to destroy the biggest most powerful ships. USAF Annihilator II.jpg|The biggest carrier of the USAF capable of decimating whole fleets Category:Navies and Fleets